goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 81
Destroying Evidence (隠滅, Inmetsu) is the 81st chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis As Hijikata enters the room, Sugimoto says he feels like he's seen him before and asks if they've met before. Shiraishi, in utter panic that Sugimoto might find out about his relationship with the old man, denies that they've seen each other and says that he is Hijikata Toshizou. However, Hijikata says that it has been a while since he saw Shiraishi and asks him to introduce him to Sugimoto. Sugimoto then asks Kiroranke if Hijikata is the man that came to his village, which Kiroranke confirms. Sugimoto begins to question Hijikata about Noppera-Bou and wonders if he shared some information with the Shinsengumi leader before doubting Noppera-Bou's status as an Ainu. As Sugimoto continues to interrogate Hijikata about his plans, Asirpa begins to call out, referring to Noppera-Bou as her father. However, Hijikata cuts her off and gives Sugimoto an ultimatum to either join forces or fight to death. Hearing this, Asirpa is shocked while Sugimoto prepares to draw his weapon. Meanwhile, Ogata wonders why Hijikata interrupted Asirpa as she was about to say something before realizing that Asirpa might be Noppera-Bou's daughter. Just then, Nagakura comes into the room and says that Sugimoto could sell the skins to them and live a quiet and peaceful life. But Sugimoto says that they need to meet Noppera-Bou so that they can confirm something and that if anyone finds the gold before they confront the man, it'd be a problem for them. The tension in the room is broken by Asirpa's stomach constantly rumbling, to which Ienaga pops in and suggests that they eat. The two groups sits around a table with a stew of Nanko Nabe made by Ienaga. Shiraishi questions Ienaga if the meat she prepared is safe to eat. Ienaga says not to worry as the meat is made from horse intestine, to which Kiroranke spits out the food due to his policy of not eating horse meat. Sugimoto marvels at how such a variety of people were able to team up and points out Ogata who had betrayed Tsurumi, and that he may betray their group as well. Ogata says that he is not the type to hold grudges but felt hurt by Sugimoto's statement. Shiraishi tells them not to fight while everyone else is still eating. As he sips his cup, Hijikata says that they will not be able to leave Yubari until they can confirm Sergeant Tsukishima's status. Hearing this, Ienaga says that she might know someone that could help them, a painter by the name of Chouan Kumagishi. Shiraishi recognizes the name and says that Kumagishi is a man who was arrested for making counterfeit money. Ienaga tells of how she met Kumagishi who made a name for himself as a money counterfeiter but also made many counterfeit art works, and believes that Kumagishi may be able to tell them a way to distinguish the fake skins. When Ushiyama asks where they can find him, Ienaga reveals that he is currently imprisoned at Kabato Prison in Tsukigata, which is just to the north of Yubari. The party heads to the mine to find Tsukishima's body, but a miner says that they haven't found a body wearing a military unform, which confirms that Tsukishima is still alive. Back at the Edogai store, Hijikata and Ogata attempts to look for clues when a Molotov is thrown in through the windows and sets the skinned corpses on fire. Ogata warns Ienaga not to head outside as he and Hijikata prepares to fight the forces attempting to erase every evidence in the building. Outside, Nikaidou, with a headgear made by Edogai, whispers into the ear that they've got to erase everything. Character Appearances (in order) *Yasaku Edogai (cover) *Saichi Sugimoto *Kiroranke *Asirpa *Toshizou Hijikata *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Noppera-Bou (flashback) *Shinpachi Nagakura *Umeko (flashback) *Kano Ienaga *Chouan Kumagishi (debut) *Kouhei Nikaidou Trivia *The scene where Sugimoto's group and Hijikata's group along with Edogai's skinned corpses are sitting at a long table is a reference to Leonardo Da Vinci's painting, The Last Supper. Category:Chapters Category:Volume 9